A kiss through his mask Prologue
by Tentaki
Summary: As an assassin for hire, you must be cold and without any emotions. But this quite diffrent for you, you can't be cold, nor can you hide your emotions all you can do is lock it inside of you. What happens when you must go back to Konoha, were all your dar


:.14 years ago.: 12 yrs old

A face that she could never forget... Wore a mask

Your heart beat faster and faster as you saw the blood run down your arm. You were frozen in fear as you saw all the dead bodies around you.

They ranged from old to young, tall to short, but they all had one thing in common... They belonged to your shinobi clan.

"Don't kill me." You whimper as you get cornered by the tall shadow.

Those amber eyes locked to yours. The room was to dim, you couldn't see who it was, all you knew was whoever it was had a long katana.

"You are a very pathetic girl." The voice hisses in a very vague, but gruff voice. "I should kill you as slow as possible..."

The shadow kneeled down towards you. All you could still see was the sadistic eyes and that apathetic grin.

"Don't kill me." You whisper once more, closing your eyes with fear.

You heard the shadow chuckle before you felt your neck being clenched by their cold hands.

"I'll kill you... That's a promise, but to make it more fun for me, I want you to run."

Your eyes flicker to hear the voice of a female, but the same cold and brooding tone remained.

You let out a small grunt of pain as she slammed you to the wall. "Now run." She hissed tauntlly as she released her tight grip.

You fell to your knees and coughed from the lack of oxygen. You looked up at the woman. She tapped her foot ready to begin the chase.

You shot up and started to run, you passed the blood covered halls towards the exit.

Sweat rolled down your face as you began to run for your life. Your lips curved to a frown, just thinking how you running like an animal.

You could hear her laughter echoing through the dark forest as you panted.

"Your such a waste of a shinobi... Taki-chan." She whispered with a venomly tone.

"What do you want from me!" You managed to ask as you kept running, trying to avoid any trees in your way.

"That's simple... I just want to shed your blood."

You could see a figure in front of you, it belonged to a young boy, but why was he there?

You let out another grunt of pain as you lose balance and fall to the dirt ground.

You could feel the stinging pain throughout your body, as your skin made impact with the hard stones beneath you.

Your vision began to get blurry, as you laid on your back. Your body did not make any effort to move, you just lied there ready to get killed.

The last thing you saw was a young boy with a mask on and spiky haired that defied gravity for some reason.

Age 26

You let out a small sigh as you put on your trench coat. Your eyes narrowed down, trying to look cold as possible. You took out a pair of leather gloves, that only covered half your fingers, and revealed your knuckles, on.

"Satou, stay here." You order the large white tiger that rested on a small boulder.

On your side was a long katana strapped around your waist. Your light lilac hair was let down, flowing till it reached your lower back.

You started to walk towards the small bar in front of you. Your right hand clenched on the hilt of your sword, ready for your left hand to pull it out and strike without any hesitation.

You entered the bar, all eyes were on you. You pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper from your left pocket and unfolded it.

Your eyes scanned the picture of the man, then they drifted back to the people in the bar. Your eyes stopped as you saw the same man in the paper.

He was smoking and pain no attention to you, only to the women by his side.

Your thumb picked up the hilt of the sword, slowly revealing a small part of the blade.

"I suggest everyone leave if they don't want to die by my hand." You warn in a serious tone.

Most of them had common sense to do what you said, but some men stayed, just for their pride and ego.

As the others ran passed you, you starred at the daring men. 'Idiots.' You think as you walk towards the middle of the bar without any fear.

"All I want is that man." You point towards the smoking man, who played it cool.

"We're not going to back down from a mere woman." A mid-aged man rudely remarks.

You shrug as you stand your ground. "I hate men with that much ego." You mutter as you frown.

The mid-aged man came at you, ready to throw a blow, but you easily dodged it.

"pitiful." You whisper as you grab the sheath of the sword and whack him towards his neck.

The men frowned with anger as they saw one of their own fall.

"You wench!"

All the men came at you. This brought no intimidation's towards you, it only brought a smile.

You quickly draw your katana, piercing all of them with one simple slash.

Your target stood there frozen with fear. He did not blink when you drew your sword. You stood there with a small smirk.

It didn't even seem that you even drew your sword, but the blood on your coat and cheek was proof.

"I didn't really want to kill any... Just you." You bluntly point out as you sigh.

Your sapphire blue eyes turn to your target. You crack a grin as you see his knees tremble.

"What do you want from me?" He whimpers as he looks around for any weapons.

Your eyes flicker at his question. The same question you asked the woman when you were only 12 yrs old.

You didn't want his question to go unanswered like yours did so you reply to him. "I could say I just want to shed your blood but to be honest... I'm just here do what I was hired to do."

Satou could hear the scream come from the bar. He sat up as he saw the door creek open. His ears pointed towards the sky.

He saw his master come out, you had a small guilty expression on your face... But that would quickly fade away.

"I told you not to kill anyone else!" Your employer scolded you as he paced left to right.

"They were in my way... I had to kill them." You protest as you fidget with your fingers.

"Hmph... You're very disappointing." He muttered as he looked at your flat and uncaring expression.

"Well at least I didn't stop for sake." You mumbled as you looked away, annoyed by his presence.

"Just... Next time do your job right." He pulls out a scroll. "This came from Orochimar-sama... He is paying a great deal of-"

You shoot up and scowl. "Orochimaru! What the hell does he want, I don't work for him." You angrily shout at the man in front of you.

Your employer messaged his temples from your shout. He mumbled as he looked out the window. "Yes you don't work for him, but I do."

You frown as you grab the cup on the counter. You took a large gulp of sake to drown your anger.

"What does he want?" You flatly ask without opening his eyes.

"Read it." He flings the black scroll towards you. "And make sure to discard the evidence."

You see him poof away, only small traces of white smoke remained. You opened the scroll and started to read your task.

You let out a small groan. "I don't get paid to spy... Nor on a genin."

You looked down the scroll and saw a familiar name, Hatake Kakashi. He was the only one in your way of your task.

Your eyebrows lowered down, your mind felt fuzzy. 'That name, he sounds familiar.' Sadly there was no picture provided of him.

"Satou... We need to go back to Konoha."


End file.
